When the lights go out
by froggycomics
Summary: Henry Foss finds himself alone in the dark sanctuary trying to fix the power, when Nikola Tesla appears uninvited. WARNINGS: Contains rape and slash. This is not a fluff story you been warned


_A/N: Henry is alone in the sanctuary trying to fix the power, when Nicola appears uninvited. Please R&R. WARNINGS: contains rape and slash. This is not a fluff story you been warned. Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or its canon characters. Beta for this story: SenaKD Enjoy!_

**When The Lights Go Out**

I sat in alone in a part of sanctuary trying to get the power back on and after several hours of going nowhere I decided to take a break. I was on my way to the kitchen when i see someone in the dark. just my luck of all the people to run into in the dark it had to be Nikola Tesla. How did he get into the sanctuary without being detected? I sudden realized that he must have been the one to cut the power. But why? The vampire waved at me and walked towards me with one hand on his hip and a wide evil smile growing on his face.

"Why do I get the feeling this is your doing Nikola?" I said with an animalistic growl.

"I don't know what you're talking about Henrik. I'm here to visit Helen have you seen her?" he asked in false innocence.

"Nope and good bye" I said, as I walked into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich.

Once I had made my sandwich, I had just sat down on the couch with my food when the power finally came back on. Nikola reappear in front of me holding a bottle of wine and two wineglasses. He flopped down next to me with smile on his face and filled the glasses, before handing me one of them. I look at him suspiciously and asked

"Nikola how did you get the power back on and what are you up to?" The vampire gave a wave of his fingers, as if to say he had used his 'magic hands'.

"I'm not 'up to' anything. I'm celebrating that I was able to fix something, that you weren't able to fix my Tiny Tim?" Nikola said as he pushed the wineglass towards me again. I finally gave in and took the glass. As I drank from it I started to feel dizzy. Alarmed I try to get up but I ended up falling on the floor looking up at Nikola who had a derange smile on his face.

I tried to sit up but the stronger vampire forced me back down. He removed my belt from my pants and tied my hands above my head to the legs of the coffee table. When I try to move my body, it felt like I was being held down by weights. When I was able to shift my head in a good direction to see what Tesla was doing to me, my eyes widen and I started to panic. He had changed into his vampire form and was using his long sharp nails to cut my shirt and pants away. I was startled when I heard a voice yell out.

"What in god name are you doing to Henry?" Helen Magnus had stepped into the room. Nikola stood up with my underwear in shreds in his left hand.

"Helen…I" he started to say something.

"Don't _'Helen' _me Nikola Tesla. You're trying to have your way with him!?" Helen said firmly as she took out her gun and aimed it at the vampire's chest. She let off a few shots hitting Nikola in the chest. he stumbled back and growled at her. He soon vanished after Helen shot two more times at him. Magnus was at my side, covering me with what was left of my pants and untying my hands. She pulled me into a hug. When I told her I was unable to walk, due to the drug that Nikola had given me. Magnus ordered the Big Guy to carry me to my room to rest and let the drugs wear off. Late into the night I could hear Helen and the others arguing on what to do with Nikola. I overheard was Will saying they should kill him. Did I really want that?

I was suddenly woken from my slumber. It was late. I was lying on my stomach. I could feel a sharp pain at my neck and a heavy weight on my back. When I turnd my head to look behind me, I saw Tesla above me again. This time he had blood dripping from his mouth, my blood. Panicked I look down and saw I had no clothes anymore and gasp when Nikola entered me from behind. I let my face begin to transform, when he covered my mouth with one of his long fingered hands. He began to slam into me and I let out a scream which sounded more like a strangled howl. Tears started to fall down my cheeks and I tried to reach back, my claws dug into his arms, drawing blood but he kept slamming into me hard and fast. His hands kept me from screaming for help and the left over drugs kept me weak. Finally I felt him release himself inside of me. At last he pulled himself away from me. I didn't move.

"I've always loved breaking in a new toy" Tesla said sadistically and left.

I lay there in my bed cover in sweat, blood and semen. The smell of sex started to make me sick, so I climbed gingerly out of bed and went into my bathroom. I climbed into the hot water in my shower, stood there and cried. I decided not to tell, Magnus or the rest of the group what happen that night or that he continues to visit me most nights. I really can't call it rape anymore because I'm starting to like it when he touches me. I can't stop myself moaning his name, when he violates me. I'm becoming nothing but a toy to this man, a broken toy; hoping his master will grow tire of him and throw him away.

I'm nothing but a toy to you Nikola Tesla.

_A/N: Please remember to review!_


End file.
